


After The Shield | Imagines

by Laurasan



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Imagines, WWE - Freeform, WWE The Shield - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasan/pseuds/Laurasan
Summary: They may no longer be a faction. One may no longer be in the same company, but why should that stop them from being The Shield. Here are some After The Shield imagines.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The concept of The Shield being "over" boggles my mind, because even though they're not longer a faction, or one of them may not even be in the same company still - that doesn't mean they've stopped being, The Shield. Once a brother, always a brother.

Along with The Shield members; Dean, Seth, and Roman will be a Shield x Female Reader, since these are imagines and preferences. 

As always, I DO NOT OWN WWE or any superstar, entrance theme, gifs, and or pictures. I simply just google for pictures and gifs. I, however, do OWN the writing and the plot, so please don't steal my work because that would be an injustice. 

Copyright 2020 by Punkiesan  
All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced to used in any matter whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


	2. Saying Goodbye

It's been a day since the dreaded moment we knew had to come. Dean was no longer happy with being Dean Ambrose and wanted to return back to his roots as Jon Moxley, and we supported him.

But I didn't find out the truth of it all until...

One day prior:

"And that's why Quinoa is always the go-to!" Rebecca explained, her Irish accent seeping through every word and lacing them tightly. "I don't really like quinoa, Bex." I lied, I just wanted the conversation to end. God knows I love that woman but she never stops talking, but that wasn't her fault and I would never shame her for it. I loved Rebecca. She was the sweetest person to me when I came to the WWE. It wasn't even her being talkative that bothered me, I just had a lot on my mind.

I gave her a tight hug before going on my marry-way down the backstage hall of the WWE Performance Center in Tampa.

"Y/N!" A familiar voice caught my attention. I turned around to see that it was my good friend, Fergal aka Finn Bálor — I couldn't help but smile. He was my second favorite Irish in this business besides Becky. "Hey, Ferg!" I greeted him with a small side hug.

"Did you hear the news that Dean isn't resigning with the company?"

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled with genuine confusion. "The Shield's just departing, Ferg. Jon wouldn't leave me behind."

"Oh.." He was silent for a moment, "Check WWE dot com when you can, love."

"I will, thanks."

I carried on my way, searching high and low for the boys. They were hard to find, but never hard to miss.

"Jon, man.." I heard Colby's voice. I snuck behind one of the backstage vertical beams. "You've known for how long and have yet to tell the woman who's stuck by your side since day one?"

"Ugh!" He groaned in response. "Leave me alone."

"Man, You gotta tell her the truth about you leaving." Joe chimed in, "Or we will."

As I tried to keep my composure, my nose began to twitch as a sneeze was coming on. "Achoo!" _Fuck!_

"Baby girl, come out of hiding." Roman called out. I sighed and stepped out from behind the beam. Tears already welled in my eyes and my lips were quivering.

"Is it true?" I ask, my body slightly shaking.

"Y/N..." Jon started.

"Is it true, Jon?" I continued on.

"Y/N, listen —"

"Goddammit Jon, is it true?!" I shout, warm tears already streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes!" He shouts back. "It's fucking true!"

"Whatever happened to the promise, Jon?" I began to sob, "Y-You always said that you would be by my side and that I'd never be alone. You lied! You straight up lied to my fucking face!" I got closer to him, our torsos inches from each other. "You're a goddamn liar! You've never changed — you'll always be that better off dead Cincinnati boy!" With all my strength, I shoved him back before turning around and angrily walking off. 

**_A/N: Hi friends, I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did, some kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Would you like a part two to this imagine? Let me know. :)_ **


	3. Injury (Dean)

I sat on the turnbuckle, staring at all the empty seats within the Wells Fargo arena. I felt a few tears fall as the memories came flooding back. I knew... I knew this was the end for me but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Did Nia do this on purpose because of the Twitter scuffle? Or was it solely an accident? I'll never know. What about my boys? How are they going to cope without me for the next 365 days that I'm on the shelf? Oh god... they'll kill each other without me around.

"She's in here!" Dean's voice boomed from the exit side of the arena. Instead of moving, I sat still. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. In the corner of my eye, I watched Dean struggle to enter the ring due to being F5'd by Brock Lesnar earlier that night. "Hey darlin," He smiled, "What's on your mind?" He plopped directly down on the canvas in front of me, crisscrossed.

"I'm scared, Dean," I admit to him, "I-I don't know what it's like to be without the only thing I've known?" Dean stayed silent and listened to my heartfelt ramble. "And what about you boys? Who's going to watch JoJo while Roman fights? Who's going to dye Seth's hair? And who's going to hide the Twinkies from you, Dean?"

Dean thought about it before standing up and walking closer to me. My legs were spread open with one leg on each rope — he walked right in between. His taped up hand reached up and caressed my cheek as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Y/N. Hell, you've put me in my place many times — which was hot — but that's not the point," I giggled a little. "The point is, you'll beat this injury and come back stronger than ever before. And I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, I truly mean it."

A smile crept up on my face.

"Slap me afterwards but..." Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me down off the turnbuckle so that I was in his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, moving in a certain motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened his kiss. "Mmm, We're going to get caught." I mumbled in between the kiss.

"Let them catch us." He smirked down at me. As things began to progress, the arena doors opened as Roman and Seth stood there not-so-shocked.

"I called it!" Seth yelled out, nudging Roman.

Dean groaned and flipped off his brethren's.


End file.
